


The First Slumber Party

by KuroBakura



Series: Leah Marie [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Children of Characters, Crossover, M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Out of Character, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents, Sleepovers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Ever since Cybil and Leah have met, they have become the best of friends. Tonight, Cybil is going to be attending her first slumber party at Leah’s house. This is also going to be Leah’s first slumber party that she has ever had. Aziraphale and Crowley just hope the two girls have fun.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Leah Marie [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473563
Kudos: 6





	The First Slumber Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John brings over Cybil to Leah’s home for their first slumber party.

Aziraphale was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine as the doorbell suddenly rang through the living room area of the home that shares with his husband and child. He put the magazine down onto the coffee table and went to go answer the front door. When he opened the front door, a smile appeared on his face. It was their friend, John Watson-Holmes and stand in next to him was Sherlock and John’s daughter, Cybil. She was wearing a backpack on her back. They were also smiling at Aziraphale.

”Hello, John!” Aziraphale said to him. John nodded.

”Hi, Aziraphale! I hope we are not too early. But Cybil could not contain her excitement much anymore.” John said back to him. Aziraphale shook his head.

”No worries! Leah has been feeling the same way. She is going to be so happy to see Cybil.” Aziraphale told him and then looked at Cybil.

”Are you excited for the slumber party?” Aziraphale asked her. Cybil nodded her head with a smile in her face. 

“I am so glad!” Aziraphale said back to her then looked uo at John once again before inviting both of them into the house. Aziraphale helped John with Cybil’s sleeping bag and duffel bag as they came into the house. Cybil looked around the living room. Cybil has been there enough to remember what it looks like but still, she was not used to it at the same time. And this is the first time where she will be staying the night (or two) at Leah’s home. She is very excited but at the same time, she was also very scared because she has never been away from home before like this. John and Aziraphale were looking at her as she finished looking around.

”You alright, Cybil?” Aziraphale asked her. Cybil stopped and looked at her dad and Aziraphale.

”Yes!” Cybil replied to both of them. John and Aziraphale finished our what they were talking about then John called his daughter over to him. He bent down onto the ground. They looked at each other face to face.

”Everything will be fine, sweetheart. All we want to is to have fun. If you need anything, Papa and I are just a phone call away. Even if we are sleeping, do not hesitate to give us a call. We love you so much! I know it is going to be scary for you for the first time or two but I promise, nothing bad is going to happen to you. Leah’s parents will make sure of that. Also, do not forgot to take your medication. That is very important.” John said to her. Cybil smiled back at her Daddy.

”I know. And I love you both, too. I promise that I will take my medicine. By the way, could you do me a favor?” Cybil said back and then asked him.

”Of course, honey! What is it that you want me to do?” John replied and asked a question back to her.

”Will you give Papa a hug for me when you get back to the house, please?” Cybil asked him back. John nodded.

”I definitely will do that !” John answered her back. Cybil smiled at him and suddenly gave him her Daddy a hug. John hugged her back. He was going to miss her so much (and so was Sherlock) but he knew that she was good hands. The two of them hugged for about 30 seconds before pulling away from each other. Cybil gave her Daddy a kiss on the cheek and John gave her in back in one of her cheeks as well.

”Love ya, Kiddo.” John told her.

”Love you, too, Dad.” Cybil said back to him. John stood back up and looked at Aziraphale.

”Do not worry, John. Cybil is in good hands. I promise you. Crowley and I will make sure that she has fun and is taken care of. Plus, Leah is really excited and nervous about this as well but she also has been wanting to see Cybil so badly, too.” Aziraphale said to him.

”I do not have any doubts about that. I am just so glad to see that Cybil has people in her life that love and care about her as much as we do.” John said back. Aziraphale nodded in agreement. That was true. Crowley and Aziraphale absolutely adore Cybil quite a lot. To Leah, Cybil is her best friend. And only friend, too. Nothing can tear these two apart. A minute later, John left the home and headed back in his way to see Sherlock. Aziraphale closed the door and looked at Cybil with a smile on his face.

”Want to go see Leah?” Aziraphale asked her.

”Isn’t that’s why I am here?” Cybil asked. Aziraphale chuckled.

”You and Leah are definitely one in the same.” Aziraphale spoke as he walked over to her.

”That’s why she is best friend. Because get along so much. And she is awesome!” Cybil said back to him.

”Don’t forget that you’re awesome, too.” Aziraphale said to her. That made Cybil feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And happy, too.

”Thank you.” Cybil told him.

”You’re welcome, dear. Come on! Let’s go see what Leah is up to!” Aziraphale said to her. Cybil nodded.

”Where is Leah’s dad?” Cybil asked as they started to walk out of the living room.

”He went to go get dinner for tonight.” Aziraphale replied to her.

”Oh. Can I say hi to him when he gets back? ...Do you think that he will be happy to see me?” Cybil spoke and then asked a couple of questions to him. Aziraphale looked at her and stopped walking. Cybil stopped walking a couple of steps after Aziraphale stopped. Cybil felt like she said something wrong just now.

”Hun, you do not have to worry about about Leah’s father not liking you. We both _adore_ you! In fact, it was his idea for the slumber party. He may seem a bit tough and distance at time but I promise you, he is a nice person, though...he may not think that about himself but that’s another story for another day.” Aziraphale said to her.

”Really? That...makes me feel happy.” Cybil said back to him. Aziraphale smiled back her.

”I am glad. Ready to see Leah?” Aziraphale asked her.

”Yes! I can’t wait to see and give her a big hug!” Cybil replied back. The two of them looked forward and started to walk once again down the hallway until they reached a certain door. Aziraphale stood in front of it and knocked on it while Cybil stood to the side of him.

”Leah, it is mummy! Cybil is here early!” Aziraphale exclaimed loud enough to make sure that Leah heard him. A few seconds later, Cybil and Aziraphale heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door. When the door opened, Leah looked at her mommy and then looked at Cybil. She smiled.

”Hi, Cybil!” Leah exclaimed to Cybil.

”Hi, Leah!” Cybil spoke back to Leah. Cybil went over to Leah and the both of them hugged each other. Aziraphale went “awe” as he watched them hug. When the two of them let go, they both looked at each other once again.

”Want to come play in my room for a bit? I got some new comic books I want to show you. Also, Squeakers would love to play with you, too.” Leah asked and told her. Cybil nodded her head a couple of times as an answer to Leah’s question. They both then looked at Aziraphale.

”You two go ahead and play for a while. I will let you know when dinner is here.” Aziraphale said to the both of them. Leah and Cybil nodded back and Cybil headed into Leah’s room with her. Aziraphale walked away after Leah closed the door to her room. Some people may not think that she should not have her door closed when she has company in there but Crowley and Aziraphale know that Cybil would not do anything to hurt Leah or steal from any of them. So far, everything was going well. Aziraphale returned to the living room and sat back down on the couch as he picked up the magazine that he was reading before Cybil arrived to their home.  
  


In Leah’s room, Leah and Cybil were looking Leah’s new comic books that Leah has gotten since the last time they saw each other. Leah noticed a certain expression on Cybil’s face. She looked at her best friend.

”You okay, Cybil?” Leah asked her. Cybil looked at her.

”I am fine but..I have been thinking about stuff a lot lately.” Cybil replied to her.

”What kind of stuff?” Leah asked her another question. Cybil let out a deep sigh.

”Mostly about school. ..I wish that I can stand up for myself when it comes tot he bullies but the last time, I did that, I got beaten for it. Very badly. Since then...I just feel like if I do that, it is going to happen again. Though, I really do appreciate that you have stood for me at school. That means a lot to me.” Cybil answered and explained to her. Leah felt so bad for her.

”Cybil, I understand that. I am so sorry that the parents you have had before your two dads hurt you so badly. I am not going to let that happen to you and I will keep standing up for you, no matter what. No one deserves to be treated like that. You like doing boy stuff and wearing boy clothes and that is okay. I like you the way you are! I will also stand for other kids who are being bullied, too.” Leah told her. That was a bit comforting to Cybil.

”Also...because of that...wouldn’t that make me a burden to and for you?” Cybil asked another question to her. Leah shook her head.

”No. At least to me, you would not be a burden. I do not mind doing it. If other kids are afraid to have a voice then I will be their voice for them.” Leah answered her.

”I...I do not want you to get into trouble, Leah!” Cybil said to her. Leah shrugged.

”I could care less if I get in trouble over it. If adults can not help the bullied children then that is their fault. And if they are not going to protect us either then why should we hold back? I am definitely not going to. No way! You do not have to worry about a thing, Cybil. I will be fine. All that matters to me is that you are fine, too.” Leah spoke back. All of a sudden, tears started to stream down Cybil’s cheeks before she suddenly hugged Leah and laid her head on one of Leah’s shoulders.

”Thank you, Leah. You are the best friend that anyone could ever have!” Cybil said to her as she hugged her. Leah hugged her back.

”You’re welcome, Cybil. You are the best friend anyone could ever have as well but to me...you are more like a twin sister than just my best friend. I love you.” Leah said back to her. Cybil felt so excited right now. Their parents never wanted them to hold back feelings when it comes to each other. Plus, there was nothing wrong with telling a friend that you love them. Nothing wrong with that at all.

”I love you, too, Leah.” Cybil said back to her with a smile on his face. Cybil started to feel anxious but she felt fine at the same time. Leah helped Cybil calm down as much as she can before they let go of each other.

”You going to be okay, Cybil?” Leah asked her. Cybil nodded at her.

”Yes. I am good. Thanks.” Cybil replied back.

”You are welcome.” Leah told her. The two of them went back to looking at the comic books that Leah was showing her from before. Back downstairs, Aziraphale finished reading the magazine as he heard the door that leads into the garage from the Lichtenstein suddenly opened up and Crowley walked into the house. Aziraphale got up from the kitchen to help Crowley with the bags that he was carrying.

”Angel. Love of my life. I am glad to be home.” Crowley said to him after he placed the bags of food onto one of the counter. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley’s waist.

”I am so glad that you are home, too, dear.” Aziraphale said back to him. Crowley turned around in Aziraphale’s arms and the two of them gave each other a kiss on the lips. The kiss lasted about 10 seconds before they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Aziraphale and Crowley pulled away and let go of each other as they saw Cybil and Leah coming dow the hallway and into the kitchen. Crowley smiled as he looked at Cybil.

”Cybil! How are you doing?” Crowley asked her.

”I am doing good. How are you?” Cybil answered and then asked him back.

”I am doing wonderful. Are you excited about the slumber party?” Crowley replied and then asked another question. Cybil nodded.

”Yes!” Cybil said as she hugged Leah. Leah did not mind hugs. Especially from her parents or from Cybil. In fact, she enjoyed them quite a bit. Leah is known as quiet and weird child at school but outside of school, she is more active and playful. Especially with and around Cybil.   
  


“Is there anything that you need, sweeties?” Aziraphale asked Cybil and Leah. Leah looked at her parents.

”Can we have some water, please?” Leah asked them. Aziraphale nodded and went to the fridge to get them some water.

”What are you planning to do with the water, Leah?” Crowley asked their daughter.

”Drink it because we are thirsty. Just like how you feel every time you look at mummy.” Leah replied to him. Aziraphale and Crowley blushed but deep down, Crowley was proud of her for that remark. Crowley was not going to deny that either. Aziraphale blushed asked he filled the cups up with water and ice cubes for the two of them. Cybil was giggling. Leah and Cybil are the two smartest children that the two entities have ever personally known. Not to mention that they were a bit sassy, too. When Aziraphale finished filling up the cups, he walked over to Cybil and Leah. He handed the two cups of water to the little ones.

”Thanks, mummy. I am sorry if I said something wrong.” Leah said to Aziraphale. Aziraphale smiled at her.

”You are welcome. Do not worry about that, hun. It is fine. We were just surprised but not mad or anything like that.” Aziraphake said back to her. Leah smiled back and nodded.

”I love you!” Leah said to both of her parents. Crowley smiled.

”We love you, too, sweetheart. By the way, we will have dinner in a little while.” Crowley responded back to her. Leah nodded and the two of them headed back to Leah’s room. When the two girls were in the bedroom, Aziraphale looked and walked over to his husband.

”Not going to lie...that was very of Leah.” Aziraphale said to him. Crowley nodded in agreement. It did make Aziraphale think as well.

”Also...do you actually feel that was about me?” Aziraphale asked him a question.

”Yes. I feel all sorts of ways about you, though. You are so wonderful in every single way. I am so lucky to have you and Leah in my life. I love you, Aziraphale.” Crowley said back to him. Aziraphale blushed and smiled.

”I love you, too, Crowley.” Aziraphale responded back to him. The two of them kissed once again and then headed into the living room to relax with each other while the girls played in Leah’s room until dinner time. So far, Leah and Cybil were having a good time. But..Cybil still was a little out of sorts. She misses her daddies but at the same time, Cybil wants to stay the night with Leah. Maybe the night will get better. At least...that is what Cybil hopes.


End file.
